His shirt
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: England shows up to France's house for tea wearing a familiar red and white maple shirt. France approves and America sulks at being left out of the loop. Mapletea, Hetero, Female EnglandxFrance, Platonic USUK, Platonic Franada, Platonic USCan *Oneshot*, Fluff, F.A.C.E Hetalia, Tsundere America, fluff, Bottom England, Seme Canada, Nyotalia England, Heterotalia


**Another mapletea fic**

 **But with some Platonic USUK and USCan**

 **I personally prefer the ship of USUK platonically as regardless of male or female; England raised America like their sibling/child and its feels weird to ship them**

 **America and Canada are _brothers_ and its creepy to me that anyone ships them**

 **anyhow please review, follow and favourite**

England crept through the front door shyly, she was late for tea with France. Expecting to be scolded or made fun of because she hadn't been on time or because of her state. But she had good reason to, she had meant to leave earlier but had some *ahem* issues beforehand. So she had been in a mad dash when leaving the house.

She had been invited some time ago and been ready to leave. But Mattie had been rather affectionate this morning and she had a hard time wanting to leave. He really did spoil her so. Making it hard for her to leave but promising to call him when she was on her way home again, then shared a loving kiss with him before leaving.

France had been pestering her for ages to come over, he had some pastries he knew she would adore. Due to growing up together, he knew all her secrets. Especially her love of cakes. Though she had been a troublemaker as she got older and they had their differences, he was in many ways proud of her growth as a nation. He was one of her oldest allies and they had many memories together.

Instead of grabbing her uniform, she threw on some casual gear. Sure it wasn't posh but then America very rarely dressed like that either unless it was a meeting. Not really having the time to get ready due to her earlier antics with Mattie, though he didn't seem to mind. Mattie complimenting her on how cute she looked before she walked out the door.

She had grabbed a Jumper of his that was rather loose on her, red and white stripe with a red maple leaf in the centre. A pair of casual jeans and some boots. Tying her hair into one single ponytail instead of two. I mean everything she was wearing was clean so aside from the hurried state, they had no right to complain about her choice in clothes.

As she entered the house she was immediately welcomed by a joyful looking French male. Mentally preparing herself for what was to come during this visit. Did he ever know how to act normal or at least like an adult? He asked other nations to call him big brother but acted more like a child than any of them.

"Bienvenue en Angleterre! I thought you would never make it" France cried happily. However, he failed to notice her attire as she walked past him wearily, not in the mood for his antics. She was parched and needed a hot cup of tea pretty quickly, the journey had been long and exhausting. The buzzing in her pocket constant and testing her nerves.

"You can tell America to lay off the texting, I hadn't bloody forgotten" she replied wearily. Her phone hadn't stopped buzzing the whole way so she had turned it onto silent. Of the many things America lacked as an individual, Patience was one of the many and it was honestly exhausting for her. Why couldn't he just wait?

As he took her appearance in, France was rather taken aback. He had never seen England in anything but her work suit or maid outfit before, it felt strange to see her in anything but. He then peered his eyes taking in her attire further, wanting to get to the bottom of this. Taking in every subtle piece of information he could get in order to find the answer.

The reason France was the nation of love and so renowned for his romance was because he took the time to appreciate the beauty in everything. As well as the small things his lover did to attract or seduce him. Such as a new perfume, the scent of their shampoo, new clothes, a haircut. He noticed it all and took the time to appreciate it.

But more so, he could notice differences in others when in love or when in a relationship. He learned things about people before they knew it about themselves and he was usually right. I mean he was an expert on love after all, he knew everything there was to know about the subject and appreciated every form it came in.

He could see visible red marks on her neck, reaching down to her chest and breasts. The jumper was big so every now and again it would slip forward showing more than she meant to. She wasn't wearing her uniform which was strange for England. She was usually such a neat person that it seemed strange for her not to have put more effort into her attire.

Then there was the last piece of information, she carried a scent about her that was not her own. The scent of maple syrup and pine trees, the scent belonging to his ex-colony. Canada. There was only one way his scent could be marked onto her that strongly as well as to get all of these mystery marks on her person.

A smirk then spread across France's face playfully and he stifled a laugh. As of late England had become very close with his ex-colony over the years, so something was bound to happen. The two shared many similarities, interests as well as a strong chemistry. The two of them had gotten along well for years, even during the civil war era when Canada has sided with England.

Canada obviously loved England and admired her in many ways. Though she had a very colourful past, she indeed had a kind heart and a truly strong maternal side as a woman. She would be spoiled by him and it made him happy to know Canada had someone aside from himself or Kumajiro to keep him company.

He then placed his hands-on England's shoulders, his blue eyes shining with joy which sent a shiver down her spine. When France made faces like this it was usually never a good thing. "Angleterre, I'm glad he makes you happy" he replied eagerly. He had raised Canada after all, of course he would be a natural charmer and the best lover in terms of their sex life.

England was temporarily silenced by this statement before her cheeks began to turn red with embarrassment. She had completely forgotten that Canada was once one of France's colonies. To boot, France was probably the one who taught him about sex so of course he would pick up on any signs no matter how small it would be.

She had a lot of explaining to do with him of how this relationship came to be, but she was glad he approved. Knowing he supported them meant a lot to her, seeing as he was like Mattie's father. But no words came to her and she could feel a tension in the air, one of discomfort and awkwardness. Knowing she had been caught out.

Suddenly, their peace was interrupted by a rather hyperactive America. Bursting into the hallway, his blue eyes wide and full of joy that England had finally arrived. "Dudette! You finally arrived! I thought you'd never show up!" America cried loudly his tone eager. Now they could all hang out and enjoy France's awesome cooking together.

She probably had to use her satnav to get here, since she was an old nation. At least to an extent she was with the times, but she really had a long way to go before she fully understood it. She had a lot of issue's; geez it was a good thing he wasn't nearly as old as she was yet. He was still capable of a lot of awesome things.

However, upon seeing her appearance he was utterly stunned. His mind going into shock at seeing a familiar flag print on her jumper and her hair messy out of its usual style. Something wasn't right here, England never usually dressed in this type of clothing and she sure as hell never walked about in such an untidy state.

England was wearing Canada's shirt, his little brother's shirt. She was late for the tea party and she looked messy, wearing casual garb which wasn't usually her thing at all. He could see the hickies all over her and she looked visibly flustered. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened and why she had taken so long to get here.

England was dating his brother. His cute little brother who was sweeter than the maple syrup his country produced that was loved by the world. They had been dating behind his back and he had never known. They had been hiding their relationship from him. Slowly he began to fall to his knees in a kneel, his head bowed as he started to sulk.

He couldn't believe Canada and England were dating and he never knew. He had always thought that he and Canada were close, I mean they hung out all the time. Brothers shared everything with each other, no secrets. It just wasn't fair at all that he was left out of the loop on this. The hero always knew what was happening, always.

England watched America fall into despair and sulk, like when he was a child and didn't get what he wanted. Or when he learned where babies came from after she explained it to him. "Um… what on earth happened to America?" she asked curiously. He had seemed so happy to see her, now he looked utterly miserable and confused all of a sudden.

Did he have a stomach ache or something? Did he already stuff himself full of cake before she got here? God knows she had tried to install him with the best of manners growing up. Why could he never do the mature thing and always had to be impatient and hyperactive? It was damn well exhausting!

France smirked in amusement at the younger nations reaction. At least he was learning how far behind he was compared to his brother on a _certain_ subject. But it was to be expected of course, it was part of growing up. The French were good lovers after all and Canada learned well from him. Teaching the young nation all he had to know once puberty hit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Angleterre, he's just sulking because he realized he's a greenhorn" France teased. Despite being the perverted ambassador, England had not really taught America anything. Probably not wanting America to inherit her mistakes or shady interests, which in all fairness was a good lesson. Not wanting him to turn out like her.

England stared at America then shrugged, leaving America to sulk silently in the hallway. His pride all but shattered and his bad mood sinking in at being left out. While she and France went to prepare the afternoon tea and share some recipes. Leaving him alone with his thoughts

 _ **Translations**_

 **Bienvenue en Angleterre-Welcome England**

 **Ne t'inquiete pas Angleterre-Don't worry England**


End file.
